Wadjda
Wadjda (Arabic: وجدة‎) is a 2012 Saudi Arabian–German film, written and directed by Haifaa al-Mansour. It was the first feature film shot entirely in Saudi Arabia1234and the first feature-length film made by a female Saudi director.56 It won numerous awards at film festivals around the world. The film was selected as the Saudi Arabian entry for the Best Foreign Language Film at the 86th Academy Awards (the first time the country made a submission for the Oscars7), but it was not nominated.8910 It successfully earned a nomination for Best Foreign Film at the 2014 BAFTA Awards. Contents hide * 1 Plot * 2 Cast * 3 Production * 4 Reception * 5 Release * 6 Awards * 7 See also * 8 References * 9 External links Plotedit Wadjda, an 11-year-old Saudi girl living in the capital Riyadh, dreams of owning a green bicycle that she passes in a store every day on her way to school. She wants to race against her friend Abdullah, a boy from the neighbourhood, but riding bikes is frowned upon for girls and Wadjda's mother refuses to buy one for her daughter. She is distracted by trying to convince her husband not to take a second wife, as Wadjda tries to find the money herself by selling mixtapes, hand-braiding bracelets for classmates, acting as a go-between for a teacher and through other forbidden activities in the school yard. After running afoul of the strict headmistress, Wadjda decides to participate in a Quran recital competition, the SR1,000 cash prize (equivalent of about US$27011) of which would allow her to pay for the bike. Her efforts at memorising the verses impress her teacher, but when Wadjda wins the competition, she shocks the staff by announcing her intention to buy a bicycle with the prize money.6121314 She is told that the money will instead be donated to Palestine on her behalf. Wadjda returns home to find that her father has taken a second wife, and that her mother has bought the green bicycle from the toy store. Wadjda wins her race against Abdullah. Castedit * Reem Abdullah as Mother * Waad Mohammed as Wadjda (وجدة) * Abdullrahman Algohani as Abdullah * Sultan Al Assaf as Father14 * Ahd Kamel as Ms Hussa * Ibrahim Al Mozael as Toyshop Owner * Noof Saad as Qu'ran Teacher * Rafa Al Sanea as Fatima * Alanoud Sajini as Fatin Productionedit According to the director Haifaa al-Mansour, it took five years to make Wadjda. She spent most of the time trying to find financial backing and getting filming permission, since she insisted on filming in Saudi Arabia for reasons of authenticity. She received backing from Rotana, the film production company of Prince Alwaleed bin Talal. However, she very much wanted to find a foreign co-producer because "in Saudi there are no movie theatres, there is no film industry to speak of and, therefore, little money for investment".12 After her selection for a Sundance Institute writer's lab in Jordan, al-Mansour got in touch with the German production company Razor Film, which had previously produced films with Middle-Eastern topics (Paradise Now and Waltz with Bashir).12 The production involved co-operation with two German public TV broadcasters, Norddeutscher Rundfunk and Bayerischer Rundfunk.14 Additional funding came from Filmförderungsanstalt (FFA, Berlin); Medienboard Berlin-BrandenburgGmbH (MBB, Potsdam); Mitteldeutsche Medienförderung GmbH (MDM, Leipzig) and Filmfonds Babelsberg (ILB, Potsdam-Babelsberg).14 Al-Mansour's screenplay was influenced by neorealist cinema like Vittorio de Sica's Bicycle Thieves, Jafar Panahi's Offside or Rosetta. The final scene recalls the final scene of François Truffaut's The 400 Blows. Al-Mansour says that the original version of her screenplay was much bleaker than the finished product: "I decided I didn't want the film to carry a slogan and scream, but just to create a story where people can laugh and cry a little."12 Al-Mansour based the character of Wadjda on one of her nieces and also on her own experiences when growing up.12 The main themes of the story are freedom, as represented by the bicycle, and the fear of emotional abandonment, as Wadjda's father wants to take a second wife who will provide him with a son.12 Wadjda was filmed on the streets of Riyadh, which often made it necessary for the director to work from the back of a van, as she could not publicly mix with the men in the crew. Often, she could only communicate via walkie-talkie and had to watch the actors on a monitor. This made it difficult to direct: "It made me realise the need to rehearse and to develop an understanding for each scene before we shot it."12 Waad Mohammed, who plays Wadjda, was a first-time actress.12 Receptionedit Wadjda received critical acclaim. The film-critics aggregate Rotten Tomatoes reported 99% of critics gave the film a positive review based on 68 reviews, with an average score of 8.2/10. The critical consensus is: "Transgressive in the best possible way, Wadjda presents a startlingly assured new voice from a corner of the globe where cinema has been all but silenced."15 Metacritic, which assigns a standardized score out of 100, rated the film 81 based on 23 reviews, indicating "universal acclaim".16 Releaseedit The film premiered at the Venice Film Festival in August 2012. It was released in Germany by Koch Media in 2013. Other distributors are: Pretty Pictures (France, theatrical), Sony Pictures Classics (USA, theatrical), Wild Bunch Benelux (Netherlands, theatrical), The Match Factory (Non-USA, all media) and Soda Pictures (UK, all media). It has been shown at several film festivals: Other screenings include as the opening film of the 6th Gulf Film Festival in Dubai (11–17 April) and at the Tribeca Film Festival in New York (21/25 April).12 The film is scheduled to be released on DVD in February 2014.19 Awardsedit Category:2012 films